Honnêtement
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Honnêtement, je ne comprend pas... Que veux-tu dire? Arthur. Je veux dire... notre prince Oui... je vois ce que tu veux dire... Ou comment un résumé sera limite plus long que la fic.


Auteur: Nanikalice  
Warning: No one  
Résumé: « Honnêtement, je ne comprend pas... »  
« Que veux-tu dire? »  
« Arthur. Je veux dire... notre prince »  
« Oui... je vois ce que tu veux dire... »  
Ou comment un résumé sera limite plus long que la fic.  
Couple: MxA light.  
Note: Short. Verry short. Et inspiration d'une fic anglaise. xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Honnêtement, je ne comprend pas... » Fit soudainement Kai, un jeune chevalier. Les autres jeunes hommes à côté stoppèrent leurs activité et lui lancèrent des regards surpris, alors qu'il regardait, perplexe, en direction du château.

Gawain parla alors en premier: « Que veux-tu dire? »

« Arthur. Je veux dire... notre prince », répondit le garçon avec empressement. Les chevaliers haussèrent un sourcil, secrètement soulagés que quelqu'un pose enfin la question qui les taraudés depuis quelques temps déjà.

Gawain planta son épée dans le sol, et s'appuya avec légèreté dessus: « Oui... je vois ce que tu veux dire... »

Aussitôt, ce fut l'avalanche: « Il ne traine plus avec nous!

- Il est cordial avec Lady Morgana, et...

- Parle avec sa servante! » ajoutèrent deux jeunes hommes.

Un autre fit doucement: « Il ne ridiculise plus les paysans, et même, au contraire, il les aide!

- Et il s'occupe encore plus qu'avant de ses vêtement!! » éclata la voix de Kai, faisant se regarder tous les chevaliers, avant qu'ils ne fixent le pauvre garçon d'un regard affligé.

« Oui... mais surtout, il prend de plus en plus son rôle au sérieux. Vraiment au sérieux... » finit alors Gawain, créant un silence pensif autour de lui.

Kai s'ébroua finalement, et leur jeta un regard timide: « Pourquoi, donc? », les autres ne pouvaient lui répondre, n'en sachant pas plus que lui, et ne dirent donc rien. Mais la voix d'Arthur, pleine de moquerie et de colère les ramena sur terre.

« Tu es vraiment le pire serviteur que j'ai jamais vu, Merlin!! »

Aucun des deux garçons qui n'arrivaient, Merlin portant les vêtements d'entraînement, et Arthur son épée, ne virent les chevaliers, aussi, ils agirent comme s'ils étaient seuls. Merlin roula des yeux, et répondit tranquillement que son « seigneur et maître devrait l'excuser, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait une maladie mentale »...

Tous les chevaliers virent alors le blond se figer, et regarder, à moitié blessé et d'autre part gêné, l'autre garçon. Kai eut un sursaut d'honneur, et s'avança pour tancer le serviteur, mais Gawain l'arrêta d'un bras passé en travers de sa poitrine, et ils observèrent tous la réaction du prince. Celui-ci ne les fit pas attendre : « Ecoute, Merlin… je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je…

- Oh si ! Tu le pensais, idiot, ne le nie pas ! » Cria Merlin en se retournant vers le prince, les yeux flamboyants, ne se doutant pas qu'il venait de choquer les chevaliers sur le terrain par sa familiarité.

Arthur serra les poings, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Okay, c'est vrai, je le pensais, mais… pas comme tu le crois… Je veux dire… je… enfin, Merlin ! Tu m'as fait mentir à mon père !! »

Cette fois, les chevaliers, autre que choqués, furent littéralement bloqué par le choc. Seul Kai ouvrait et fermait à intervalle régulier sa bouche, tandis que celles des autres étaient béantes.

« Oh, pitié ! Et toutes les fois où j'ai dû mentir pour toi ? Je t'ai seulement demandé de dire que tu m'avais vu pendant la soirée ! C'est pas la mort, non, surtout que c'était pour TOI !, s'énervait le jeune sorcier.

- Bien sûr que non, mais… » il soupira et porta la main à sa nuque : « Oh, ça va. Je suis désolé, Merlin » Arthur le regarda droit dans les yeux, dissimulant comme il le pouvait la légère pointe de rose qui pouvait s'apercevoir sur ses joues, et : « T'es content ? »

Merlin laissa un grand sourire remplacer son air maussade et son froncement de sourcil, puis se rapprocha du prince. « Très », et avec ça, il l'embrassa sur la joue, figeant Arthur et faisant rougir jusqu'à Gawain.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que le blond réagit. En posant ses doigts sur sa joue rougissante.

C'est en levant les yeux pour tenter de regarder le soleil qui remarqua –enfin, ses chevaliers qui le fixaient avec l'ébahissement le plus complet. Il rougit, d'embarras et de honte. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » grimaça t-il, avant de se dirigez vers l'endroit où Merlin avait déposé sa cote de maille.

Gawain fut le premier à sourire. « Kai ?

- Hn ?

- Ta réponse… »

Kai et les autres le regardèrent en fronça les sourcils. « Ta réponse, c'est… Merlin. »

Les chevaliers du prince Arthur échangèrent un regard, puis eurent alors ensemble un petit rire, partagé entre embarras, désapprobation, et amusement. Surtout quand, les entendant, Arthur se coinça le tissu en fer sur la tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, un rouge-gorge chanta comme s'il riait.

XXX

Reviews?


End file.
